


Wedding gifts

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: French Jean Kirstein, Italian Marco Bott, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, jean babea por marco, marco babea por jean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: JEANMARCO MONTH, DAY 15 - WEDDINGMarco POV"—Ah, perdón —Alcé la vista y dejé de respirar.—No pasa nada, encima que llego tarde no seré yo el que corte un abrazo —Me dijo ese desconocido que ojalá dejara de serlo. Pronto."





	Wedding gifts

Daba mil gracias a celebrar la boda en la playa por no tener que llevar traje y por que no fuera en una iglesia. Temía entrar en combustión al meter un pie dentro. Y a pesar de ir con unos pantalones largos y finos de tela blancos y una camiseta de mangas cortas del mismo color adornada con botones en el cuello, tenía calor. Probablemente fuera de la mano con el hecho de que lo irradiaba las 24 horas del día, pero ojalá poder celebrar la boda de noche y en el agua.

Me abrí los botones, los cuatro, comenzando a sudar de pie en el altar esperando que llegara Historia. Venía por parte de  _ esa _ novia, abanicándome con la mano junto a Eren, Armin y Mikasa. En el lado de _la otra_ novia, un chico y una chica muy escandalosos probaban los pétalos de las flores del decorado. Bueno, ella lo hacía y el chico intentaba impedirlo. Una chica rubia de ojos azules les miraba con aspecto de estar harta de ellos e Ymir, (la otra novia), parecía al borde de darles una patada. Solo eran tres, por lo que suponía que faltaba uno. 

Los presentes irguieron la espalda y fingieron compostura al aparecer Historia por el pasillo. Siempre iba preciosa pero hoy… estaba deslumbrante. Quizás fuese por la sonrisa que le dedicaba a su casi ya mujer, pero el recogido y ese traje fino que parecía hecho para ella me hacía plantearme mi sexualidad. Suspiré, evitando llorar por poco cuando ambas juntaron las frentes y una cálida sonrisa. El único momento en el que Ymir se dejaba ver con un rostro y actitud tan dulces era al estar cerca de ella.

La boda pasó rápida. Al no ser la típica boda en la que la religión está involucrada, fue más un formalismo, que ambas se dijeran lo mucho que se querían, (haciéndome llorar), intercambiar anillos, un beso, y a comer. Sabía que ese día no podría hablar mucho con ellas por ser el centro de atención, porque todo el mundo querría decirles algo y por eso mismo le di un enorme abrazo a Historia. Al ir a dárselo a Ymir, chocó mi brazo izquierdo con alguien que pretendía hacer lo mismo.

—Ah, perdón —Alcé la vista y dejé de respirar.

—No pasa nada, encima que llego tarde no seré yo el que corte un abrazo —Me dijo ese desconocido que ojalá dejara de serlo. Pronto.

—No seas imbécil  _ Jeanbo _ —El nombre pareció molestar al recién llegado, que observó a la pecosa con aspecto cansado, provocándole una de sus malvadas carcajadas—, ¿te han atrapado en el curro o qué? —Ymir le dio un buen abrazo, haciendo a este suspirar.

—Sí, lo siento, sabéis que me habría encantado estar pero… ¡Wow Historia, preciosa! —Mi amiga sonrió llevándose la mano al recogido.

—La verdad es que me han puesto muy bonita…

—Tú siempre estás  bonita —Ante el beso de tornillo que le dio a su ya mujer, ambos apartamos la mirada.

—Uh, vale, la pasión —dijo “Jeanbo”. Me vi incapaz de hablar, todo sonrisas nerviosas y miradas de soslayo porque no podía mantenerla. Esa mandíbula era irreal, marcada por una fina barba que seguro raspaba.

—¡¡Jeaaaan!! —La come flores se le acercó, enganchándose en su espalda—, ¡Ya era hora hombre!

—¿Podemos ir ya al edificio? Me muero de hambre —dijo el chico rapado.

—¡Marco! —escuché a mi espalda, volviéndome a regañadientes por no querer alejarme de su lado.

Me uní a Armin, que me llamaba al comenzar a caminar en dirección a los aperitivos de antes de la cena. Y no les pude prestar menos atención, buscando con la mirada a ese hombre. Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca, los tres primeros desabrochados dejándome ver sus clavículas. Los pantalones de tela caían por sus piernas haciéndome intuir que lo de debajo estaba trabajado. Sus dedos largos ausentes de anillos, unas manos grandes y bonitas que llevaban a brazos fuertes en los que de manera natural una vena subía hasta el codo. La quise lamer. Bueno, a todo él. Llevaba la melena recogida hacia atrás en un moño alto, desordenado, un mechón escapando junto a su mejilla, dejando ver el rapado de debajo mucho más oscuro que el rubio ceniza del resto de su pelo. En una de sus orejas veía al menos tres argollas. Era centímetros más bajito que yo, con una mandíbula afilada que quería morder y marcar, una sonrisa  _ preciosa _ y una mirada que desde que la clavé en él, me aflojaba las piernas.

—Marco, ¿a quién miras? —Noté la diversión en la voz de Armin, al que no se le escapaba una.

—Seguro que al rubio de ahí —Mikasa señaló en dirección a Jean con la barbilla—, es totalmente su tipo —La chica entrecerró los ojos, fijándose en él de manera nada discreta—. Y si no me equivoco y es quien yo creo probablemente sea tu futuro marido.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté asombrado y confuso.

—Por tu historial de estar con imbéciles.

—Joder, vale, calma. Menudo ataque, tampoco han sido todos así...

—Ehmm... ¿El soso de Bertolt? —Armin levantaba una ceja—, ¿Reiner? No me hagas hablar de él...

—¡Bueno no he tenido ojo con los dos últimos pero no todos han sido así! De todas maneras, Mikasa,  ¿le conoces? —La giré para que dejase de mirar fijamente.

—¿A quién? —preguntó Eren con la boca llena de canapés.

—A Jean —contestó Mikasa. Armin aspiró asombrado, girándose para aspirar de nuevo al hacer contacto con, efectivamente, Jean.

—¿Qué Jean? —Eren frunció el ceño, alejando un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás.

—¿El Jean de Eren? ¿Ese Jean? ¿Crees que es él? —Las palabras excitadas de Armin casi atragantan a su novio.

—Nooo, no, no puede ser ese Jean —Ahora era este quien miraba descarado, su expresión cambiando en una de puro horror al verle bien—, oh no, es ese Jean.

—Me he perdido —dije levantando las manos. Eren se escondía tras mi espalda, sin dejar de comer.

—Eran “enemigos” de toda la vida y en la primera borrachera al acabar el instituto Eren tuvo un… encuentro sexual con él —explicó Armin.

—Se comieron la polla, sí —aclaró Mikasa, una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el quejido de su hermano.

—Lo único que pido es que lo sienten lejos.

Pero Eren no tuvo esa suerte y yo sí. 

Nos sentaron a los acompañantes de las novias en la misma mesa, las chicas pensaron que sería buena idea ya que éramos o amigos de una, de la otra, o de las dos. Nosotros cuatro nos sentamos primero y justo después vino la come flores y se plantó junto a Armin, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y presentándose a grito pelado.

—¡Hola! ¡Soy Sasha! ¡Él es Connie! —El muchacho levantó la mano a modo de saludo—, ¿se sabe el menú?

—Está ahí en el centro —le indiqué con el dedo—, yo soy Marco, estos son Mikasa, Armin y Er—

—¡¡Eren!! —La exclamación a mi lado me hizo volver la cabeza bruscamente—, ¡no me lo pued… ¡¡YMIR!! —Jean gritó hacia la mesa de las novias, haciendo a la pecosa reírse a carcajadas.

—¿Es ese Eren que yo creo? —La rubia con aspecto enfadado preguntó, sentándose sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Se lo has ido contando a todo el mundo o qué? —preguntó mi amigo, aparentemente molesto.

—Al mismo número que personas que tú, imagino. Tampoco te creas que fue un momentazo en mi vida —Se sentó a mi lado y no podía apartar mis ojos ni de su mandíbula, ni de las argollas en sus orejas ni del rapado.

—Pfff, fue cuando saliste del puto armario, Jean…

—Annie, por favor, no ayudas —masculló Jean. Sasha aspiró con fuerza.

—¡Tú eres ese Eren! OOoooohhh, encantada, encantada —Se inclinó sobre la mesa, dándole la mano a mi confuso amigo y haciéndome reír. Y fue al reírme cuando Jean me miró. 

Me sonrió y deje de funcionar, devolviéndole la sonrisa pero bajando los ojos después, nervioso. Siempre que alguien me gusta mucho me pasa lo mismo, me bloqueo y no sé qué hacer. Y Jean… le miraba y se me hacía la boca agua. Hacía bastante que no follaba pero es que el hambre por ese hombre comenzaba a ser ridículo. No podía fantasear con alguien que acababa de conocer y menos en el convite de una boda. O sí. Y lo estaba haciendo. Por suerte le pude escuchar hablar durante casi toda la cena, discutiendo con Eren, preguntándole a Armin y Mikasa sobre su vida y contando sobre la suya. Averigüé que era artista, no lo cobraba excesivamente bien pero el web cómic que llevaba le daba ingresos además de ilustraciones puntuales y comisiones. Supe que tuvo un crush con Mikasa y que lo de Eren le dejó confuso pero que ahora se declaraba bi de manera abierta, lo que creó cierta esperanza en mi interior. 

Comenzamos a engullir el postre, un pedazo de tarta del que le di la mitad a Sasha, cuando escuché a Armin decir mi nombre en una conversación que llevaba aparte con Connie.

—Ah, ¡Marco es profesor! —Sentí todas las miradas de la mesa en mí y alcé las cejas, limpiándome un poco de crema de los labios con la lengua. Al mirar a Jean le vi observar mi boca con una breve succión de su labio inferior, volviendo de nuevo su mirada en algo “inocente” al dirigirla a mis ojos.

—¿Qué enseñas? —Me preguntó. Me tuve que tragar los gritos histéricos.

—Italiano, soy bilingüe —La expresión de Jean se iluminó, girándose en la silla con el brazo sobre el respaldo.

—¡Yo también! Pero no de italiano, de eso ni idea, de francés.

—Oh —Era otro tipo de francés el que se me venía a la cabeza, pero tampoco importaba. Mil chistes referentes a Francia y su gastronomía cruzaron por mi mente pero supe que era demasiado pronto para sacar ese lado de mi personalidad.

—Os podríais montar una academia —dijo Connie—, no son idiomas que se den mucho por aquí.

—¡No tendría salida! —Se quejó Sasha—, mejor una cocina, que por ahí se come muy bien.

—¿No piensas en otra cosa? —Annie la miraba con curiosidad.

Tal y como vino el tema de conversación, murió. Quería saber más de sus orígenes franceses, más de él, pero tampoco sabía cómo comenzar a hablarle. Maldije a ese pánico ridículo que me dominaba cuando me prestaban un mínimo de atención y antes de darme cuenta estábamos de pie en la pista de baile con una bebida cada uno. Que se transformaron en dos, tres, cuatro, un baile con la recién conocida Sasha, yo sudando el alcohol tal y como lo ingería pero aun así sintiéndome mareado. 

Le perdí la pista a Jean distraído por la diversión de bailar cuando estás un poco achispado, sudando de la cabeza a los pies pero contento. Y cuando fui a buscarle por la pista resultó que no lo tenía tan lejos como yo pensaba. Se apoyaba en la pared justo detrás de mí, su atención puesta en Annie a excepción de sus ojos, fijos en mi persona. Al cruzarse nuestras miradas y con el descaro propio de un borracho, le guiñé el ojo mordiéndome el labio después. Dejó de hablar y su expresión cambió por completo. Sin saber si la había liado o no, me volví a girar hacia Connie y Sasha pero me los encontré enganchados por la boca y no supe qué hacer.

—Marco —Escuché en mi oído, sus manos en mi cintura y el corazón en la garganta—, ya lo habrás supuesto pero cuando bebo me vuelvo ehm… lanzado —Se meneaba contra mi trasero siguiendo el ritmo de la música de fondo, sin soltarme—, en realidad lo que me pongo es cachondo y posiblemente mañana me arrepienta de esto —Su pecho se pegaba a mi espalda y a mí se me estaba olvidando como era eso de hablar—, pero llevo un rato viendo cómo se mueve ese culo en los pantaloncitos blancos de tela que me traes y estoy nervioso.

—Jean —Apreté sus manos a mi cintura, pegando el culo a él en una invitación obvia a que siguiera con lo que hacía, sin girar la cara pero apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Dime, Marco, dime —Su boca me rozó el lóbulo de la oreja, mordiendo de la manera más sutil, respiraciones calientes contra ella—, ¿qué prefieres? ¿Quieres que te folle contra una pared hasta hacerte llorar por lo mucho que te gusta o me quieres poner a cuatro patas hasta que grite yo con tu polla metida hasta los huevos?

Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camisa al tiempo que dejaba escapar un gemido, lamiéndome de los labios el sabor a mojito sin saber muy bien cual de las dos situaciones me resultaba más atractiva. Esos dedos justo por el borde del pantalón y bajo mi ombligo me la estaban poniendo muy dura en público. Me giré en sus brazos mirándole la boca, rodeándole el cuello y tirando de su pelo.

—¿Pueden ser las dos cosas? —Respiré en sus labios, envalentonado por el efecto desinhibidor del alcohol. 

Me besó con la misma fiereza que me agarró del culo, y  _ dios _ si antes le deseaba ahora en la cercanía mi cuerpo ardía por el contacto. Sabía que los besos que nos dábamos debían ser obscenos a ojos de los demás, mucha lengua y dientes, algunos gemidos, yo aplastando a Jean contra la pared del salón de baile, rozándome con su muslo y él con el mío. Tuvo que separarnos él llevándome de la mano al baño, estampándome contra las paredes de camino a este para besarme con renovadas fuerzas.

—Llevo toda la tarde mirándote y preguntándome si esa cara tan preciosa que tienes puede ser incluso más bonita mientras te corres —Me hizo andar de espaldas, metiéndome en el cubículo.

—Vas a tener que comprobarlo, ¿no?

Le bajé el pantalón y los calzoncillos lo justo para sacar lo que antes noté duro de ellos, haciendo él lo mismo conmigo. En algún punto entre beso y beso se había abierto la camisa por lo que no perdí tiempo en llenarle el cuello y pecho de besos. Quizás alguna marca que otra pero Jean me mordía justo entre las clavículas, succionando también entre gemidos graves cuando pasé la mano por la longitud de su erección. Yo mismo jadeé con fuerza ante la deliciosa presión de sus dedos, respirando en su boca. 

Lo que me propuso al oído en la pista de baile no era factible en esos momentos: ambos estábamos demasiado borrachos y cachondos como para llevar a cabo una tarea tan “complicada”. De hecho sentía el orgasmo presionar entre mis piernas, acechándome a una rapidez alarmante. Pero es que su estado era el mismo, Jean temblaba bajo mis caricias y si seguíamos así nos íbamos a poner perdidos, así que me arrodillé en el suelo del baño. La música de la pista retumbaba en las paredes pero no llegaba con fuerza hasta donde estábamos encerrados, por lo que cuando dieron dos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltamos.

—¡¡OCUPADO!! —gritó Jean tirándome del pelo y acercándome su polla a la boca. La agarraba con el pulgar, el índice y el dedo corazón pasando el glande por mis labios, mojándolos con su líquido pre seminal.

—Hmmmm —dije al lamerlo, tragándolo—, ¿me vas a dar más? —Le acaricié los huevos y le fallaron las rodillas unos segundos.

La metí en mi boca despacio, aplanando la lengua contra la base y encantado por los ruidos que le estaba provocando. Establecí un ritmo que no hacía más que agudizar esos ruidos, masturbándome mientras tanto, al borde de correrme. Se lo hice saber con un gemido, mirando hacia arriba con las cejas unidas en un gesto de placer.

—Joder, Marco, eres precioso, cago en dios —farfulló entre dientes.

Un ronco gemido y la tensión de su cuerpo, además de la dureza en mi boca y la sacudida que dio, me hizo estar alerta ante el chorreón que pegó contra mi paladar. Y fue justo en ese momento cuando empecé a correrme yo también en el suelo, entre sus piernas abiertas, masturbándome con tantas ganas que casi me olvido de seguir chupando ante mi propio delirio. Por ello me chorreó su esperma por la barbilla a mitad de un gemido. Jean se arrodilló a mi lado y me lo limpió con su lengua, besándome con sus dedos aún entre mis cabellos, saboreándose a sí mismo.

—Joder —susurré sorprendido.

—Después del convite te vienes a mi casa a dormir, cuando se nos pase la borrachera. 

—Ovviamente —dije entre risas, pasando los dedos por los numerosos mechones rubios que enmarcaban su rostro, todos sueltos del recogido—.  Sei bellissimo, sono pazzo di te… —Algo tuvo que entender porque abrió mucho los ojos y resopló.

—Veux-tu être mon petit-ami, mon dieu de sexe?

—Sí, lo que sea, sí —Reímos ambos en los besos del otro sin estar muy seguros de lo que habíamos oído, pero dicho quedaba.

Salimos del baño tras vestirnos, dando tumbos aquí y allí, de la mano, besándonos en las mejillas y los labios de tanto en tanto. Bailó conmigo, bailé con él, hasta que nos cansamos y nos sentamos a comer frutos secos yo con las piernas sobre las suyas en el suelo apoyado en mis antebrazos, el cuenco en sus manos.

—Y pensar que no me gustaban las bodas… —dijo tras arrojarme un anacardo en la boca.

—A mí no me gustan —Me incorporé, rozándo su nariz con una sonrisa estúpida, besándole después—, pero sí me gusta el regalo que me llevo de esta.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducciones!! ↓  
> Ovviamente...  Sei bellissimo, sono pazzo di te → Obviamente, eres precioso, estoy loco por ti.  
> Veux-tu être mon petit-ami, mon dieu de sexe? → ¿Quieres ser mi novio, mi dios del sexo?
> 
> Gracias por leerme, por dejarme corazoncitos y por los comentarios, los adoro, de verdad.
> 
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/TifaK_Sugar) y en [tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
